matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Shotgun
* * * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 11.0.0 |efficiency/_damage = *15 *30 (UP1) *45 (UP2) *55 (UP3) |fire_rate = 87 |capacity = 10 (max 50) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0) |upgrades = N/A |theme = Alien-themed |supported_maps = See image |cost = *640 *470 (UP1) *590 (UP2) *530 (UP3) |level_required = *1 *12 (UP1) *22 (UP2) *32 (UP3) |firing_sound = |row4 = *Shotgun *Ricochet *Area Damage }} The Alien Shotgun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 11.0.0 update Appearance It is a combat shotgun with the elements of Alien Cannon. It features a white texture with light-blue stripes. Strategy It has high damage, good fire rate, low capacity, and average mobility. Tips *Use this in narrow places so the enemy will have hard time to dodge its projectiles. *It has ricochet, or bounces off walls, so use it in corridors such as Silent School. *Due to its rather large area damage, it's recommended to target multiple players at once. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. *It has area damage, so, aim for the ground spot that is very near your opponent. *As this is a shotgun, this is best paired with Singular Grenade. *Use in small rooms as it can ricochet. *Sneak up one your targets for an easy kill. *Use in small rooms as it can ricochet. *Don't stop strafing while attempting to kill because strafing confuses the player from trying to kill you. *More efficiency in killing, fire this weapon in close combat or in enclosed areas, for ricochet purposes. *You can kill the player by hitting the wall, but however, be at least a bit accurate while using this, and also, fight in a small distance due to this weapon having a bullet travel time. *Don't stop dodging left and right while jumping and killing, especially when encountering lower armored players that use weapons that aren't effective against dodging targets. *You can spam this weapon to make its projectiles harder to dodge. *This is godly in Arena, since the spammability of the Alien Cannon-like pellets can hit enemies in no time. *If you fire this weapon in cramped places, then the enemies will have little chance to dodge its projetiles due to its area damage. *This is best in populated maps due to its Alien Cannon-like ability. *Despite being a level 22 weapon if maxed out, it is useful for higher levels since one has to spam this weapon since it is a shotgun that shoots Alien Cannon projectiles. Counters *Attack from behind. *Lure its users in open maps since the ricochet attribute will be useless in the area in question. *Avoid playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the projectiles having abnormally large hitbox and having a ricochet paired with shotgun attribute. *Attack the user in large open areas. As it's ricochet effect becomes useless in open areas, forcing its users to shoot the enemy directly. *Pick off its users from long ranges, but beware if the user has had it and learned how to use it anywhere you may not be able to counter. *If you see its bullets ricocheting in rooms, be aware that it is almost impossible to avoid its bullets if you do not run away from these projectiles. *Do not get cramped in hallways since they are extremely hard to avoid. *Keep in mind that this weapon is ONE SHOT KILL (if done correctly), so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit Firing sound *Alien Cannon's VS Alien Cannon *Advantages **Higher damage. **Higher fire rate. **Higher mobility. **Has higher capacity. **More dangerous than the latter counterpart. *Neutral **Shoots projectiles that can ricochet. *Disadvantages **Expensive. Theme *Alien-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *This is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 combat shotgun, with elements of Alien Cannon. **Its design was formerly the ZX-76 shotgun from Alien Vs Predator series. However it was replaced by the latter design used now. *It looks like the shotgun (or remixed) version of Alien Cannon. *It can instant kill all bosses in Campaign (including the bug), provided that at least three Alien Cannon-like ricocheting pellets is hit directly to these bosses. *This weapon's projectiles can bounce off walls and can damage you if it comes into contact with you. *When killing a player, they will become ashes and crumble. *This is the second shotgun to feature Ricochet attribute. *While its damage is shared by Alien Cannon, its damage is the same per pellets, thrrefore increasing damage. *It was severely nerfed to from 16 to 6 efficiency for initial weapon. **It is once again buffed to 11. *Previously, it have a grade of . **Despite having the grade of , it is not most used by players. Later in the update, the company raised its rarity to . *Unlike most shotguns, it shoots only 5 projectiles per shot. For balancing reasons. **However, it is later reverted to 16 spread shots per fire in the later update. *Despite being a shotgun-ized veesion of Alien Cannon, it was in the Primary section instead of Heavy section due to unknown reasons. *In the 14.2.0 update, it was removed from the Pixel Gun World, making it available only via mobile version. **In that same update, its fire rate was changed to 87 from 79. *It has been given "Armor Bonus" in 14.3.0 update. *It became much more expensive in the 18.5.0 update. *The efficiency of this weapon is per pellets (similar to that of the Alien Cannon), making it the most dangerous of all weapons with combat level of 14, hence being effective for high-level battles. *If the user wishes to use this in close range, he must be extremely careful as these projectiles can be fatal to the user when he is not careful enough. *Its damage was slightly reduced oin the 17..5.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. *Related weapoms: Space Shotgun, "Warlord", Military Shotgun, Alien Shotgun, "Warcry", Riot Disperser Category:Primary Category:Area damage Category:Shotgun Category:Ricochet Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Rare Category:Weapons with Up3 upgrades